Generally, a dehumidifier is an apparatus for sucking indoor humid air into a cabinet, removing moisture from the humid air by allowing the humid air to pass through a heat exchanger having a condenser and a vaporizer along which refrigerants flow, then discharging the air from which the moisture is removed to an indoor room.
The humidifier includes a cabinet provided with an air inlet and an air outlet, a heat exchanger having a vaporizer and a condenser for the dehumidification of air introduced, a compressor connected to the condenser for condensing the refrigerants, a drain pan disposed under the heat exchanger to collect the condensed water, a bucket disposed under the drain pan to store the condensed water flowing down from the heat exchanger.
When it is intended to discharge the condensed water without using the bucket, a drain hose is directly connected to a drain hole formed on the drain pan to drain the condensed water out of the dehumidifier.
According to the conventional dehumidifier, in order to discharge the water using the bucket, a device for fixing the drain hole which is not used is required.
In addition, when the condensed water is discharged using the drain hose, there is no device for properly controlling the movement of the drain hose.
When there is a need to have a maintenance service due to the malfunction of the compressor, the cabinet defining the outer appearance of the dehumidifier must be disassembled. This is troublesome for the user.
Furthermore, even when the cabinet is disassembled, since the compressor is surrounded by a variety of internal components, these internal components must be dismounted to separate the compressor.